battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Erex Malren
Talk Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 RE:Warning "Star Wars: Battlefront Mobile Squadron" Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) *Does the warning still count if it is pagerized at first but rewrote it later? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Category To look for plagerizem in the Category: Need to Battlefront Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Monday. Why is trial monday? I got school to leave early in mornings, and at afternoon Kingo is not on. BTW, do you like the new page now? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Well... Kingo is soon starting University, so I say saterday for us. Since he is in britan, in the morning is the best. So Saturday morning. I live in US Central time, and he come on around 6:00 AM to 2:00PM. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Cambridge? Can we get on chat so we don't waste room on our talk pages? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay I am back. I am waiting in chat now. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Warm up week Wait, starting the Pagerizem sweep purge project (my abbreviation is PSPP, no it is not PlayStation Portable Package) on monday is Way too soon. Could we have next week to look at every page and clean them before somebody get sends to court? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, I will make a new theme for us. And if you want me to take some screenshots, go to my profile and put the request in the "request" tab in the apporpirate section. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:48, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Tell me the truth... do you like our new theme that I made? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Plagierism OK we need to make it a new priority to remove or reword articles and make sure nothing is directly copied from wooipedia or anywhere else OK. I think the pages for the main series games and the weapons pages are the biggest offenders at the moment. Hey Good to see you in weekend! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) It was swell, you? And sure, I can give it to you after I set it up. BTW, do taking photos from the wook count in the copyright contract? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Photo Is there any photos you want me to take? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC) OK Can you put your request into my request box in my profile? And isn't Sensor relay that spinning thingy? And what type of ship do you want me to take the piictures from? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm going to Bradford uni, it's in my hometown so it's a lot cheaper for me. The transparent images are great, but could you do all the vehicle before the weapons please, I'm trying to work out how to do the myself. Also the assassin droid has some white next to it's foot, and the antitrooper isn't cropped close enough. Oh and aren't the ships repeating blasters and auto turrets the same weapon? Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Transparent Thanks for the tutorial on how to make a image transparent, I edited the Ship Auto Turret, Ship Particle Cannon, and the Ship Repeating Blaster pages using some images I made transparent, however for some reason the Rebel has a white background. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Pictures. Here you go some of them... fresh off the computer... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:23, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Republic Heavy Cannon OK I'll get the Republic Heavy Cannon some time this afternoon OK. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hi Hi Chance. Do you have your MODing laptop yet, if so do you know how to convert Empire at War models for BFII? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Re:Navigation Bar Hi, sorry but I only just saw the message you left me. You can't edit the nav bar at the top without changing the wiki to the Monobook skin (like Wikipedia). There are no options in Mediawiki, so I'm afraid unless you switch to monobook, it's impossible. In future, please leave messages about page fixes/wikiscripting here. Thanks! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 11:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Im just writeing to say hi see ya yay Hey Chance i just have a quick concern. pages that i recently checked or edited keep getting change. I dont know how to see who did, but whoever it is uses bad grammar and buts the dots (...) instead of a period at the end. Could you please look into it? Thanks. Skitnies 02:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Above Message sorry about the above message, forgot to put a headline Skitnies 02:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Obi Ok, he violated the copyright rule, why don't we just put him in court and put that 1stwarning userbox? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Obi I checked his contribs, and he Hasn't been vandalizing. Why did you block him? He said he wanted to start editing properly. Even if he is vandalizing, a year's ban is pretty unfair. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 14:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) *Still, a years ban is a bit... harsh for someone who said they were sorry and they would start editing properly. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 17:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) **I agree that if he is purposely misspelling/inserting gibberish into pages, he should be banned, but you can't just ban him for an odd misspelling. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 18:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Ah no not yet sorry, as soon as I can give me an hour or so after I finish deleting all these unnecessary categories OK. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Warning userboxes I spuse them up, like it? The information about the warning is hidden and shows when you hover the mouse over the last yellow box. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) YouTube the account username/password is in my sandbox in my profile, you might want to write it down because I will delete it soon. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hopefully I'm not making a lot of work for you but I am having problems uploading some of Category:To Make Transparent|These images, could you upload them and delete this category from their pages please. I'm about to do the Republic Turret by the way. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . chance purvis when the part you block me for removing contents Anakin skyobiliviator change the setting and put me for 3 days block so you think somebody unbanned me ok Obi wan masterexxx10 19:24, October 11, 2011 (UTC)